DuckTales (1987) comics
In the late 1980s, comics based on the DuckTales 1987 continuity started to be published, both in the US and internationally. US produced stories The Studio Program The earliest DuckTales stories were produced by the Disney Studio Comics Program, a comic story department of Walt Disney Company that had been in opereration since the 1960s, but primary targeted the international market. However, unlike other Studio Program stories, many of its DuckTales comics, which were all drawn by the Argentinian Jaime Diaz Studio, were introduced to the American audience right from the start. Each issue of DuckTales Magazine - published with 10 issues 1988-1990 - featured one short story of 4 pages, and in July 1988 a proper DuckTales comic book, Gladstone Publishing's DuckTales, hit the shelves. While several of the Studio Program stories have reached the US audience, the majority are still only available in countries like Italy and Brazil. Gladstone Publishing While much of the content in Gladstone's DuckTales title was Studio produced stories, it also had a minor licenced production of Disney comics, which came to include eight DuckTales stories. All of these was done by artist William Van Horn, from scripts written by either Van Horn, Gary Leach or John Lustig. Besides the Studio Program stories and their own stories, Gladstone's DuckTales, which lasted 13 issues, also included reprinted pre-''DuckTales'' stories by Carl Barks. Disney Comics In 1990, Disney withdrew Gladstone's license to produce and publish Disney comics. At the same time the Studio Program closed operation, as Disney launched their own comic book pubishing department: Disney Comics. DuckTales was one of the company's eight initial titles and ran for a total of 18 issues from April 1990 to September 1991. 16 of these issues featured comics produced directly for the US market, while the remaining two included Studio produced stories. A four-issues limited series companion book, Junior Woodchucks, was published in 1991. Disney also produced DuckTales stories for Disney Adventures from 1990 to 1994, with a final two stories published in 1996 and 2007. Boom! Studios Boom! Studios revived the DuckTales comics franchise in 2011. Their version of DuckTales was short-lived, only lasting for 6 issues, but included the first fullfledged crossover with fellow Disney Afternoon series, Darkwing Duck. International production Disney comics has a long history of being produced not only in the US, but also abroad. This is also true when it comes to DuckTales. Some of these stories have reached the American market through the Uncle Scrooge comic book. *In Denmark, Egmont Publishing, who has produced Disney comics since the 1960s, published DuckTales stories from 1988 to 1998. *In France, Hachette has an even longer history of producing Disney comics, and its DuckTales output was ongoing from 1988 to 1995 (albeit mostly one page gags after 1991). Aditionally, a graphic novel, "L'œuf de Chaperché" (later published in the US as "The Curse of Flabbergé") was published in 1992. *Aditionally, Brazil had a minor DuckTales production from 1991 to 1993, and some orignal one page stories were published in Germany from 1993 to 1995 See also *DuckTales (2017) comics – comics based on the [[DuckTales (2017 TV series)|2017 DuckTales series]] Category:Comics (1987)